Songs by the Agents
by Princess of Paris
Summary: The agents (plus Ward etc.) Sing versions of our favourite songs.
1. Chapter 1

Let it go - Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.

My betrayal burns bright in LA tonight

No S.H.I.E.L.D. agents to be seen.

A country of desolation

And I looks like hydra wins.

The battle's looming like the calm before the storm.

Couldn't keep her trust, heaven knows I tried.

"Don't let them in" that's what he told me.

"Don't be the weakling I always knew you'd be."

"Conceal, don't feel. Don't let them know."

Well now they know.

Let it go, let it go!

Can't hold it back anymore.

Let it go, let it go!

Throw them out the hanger door!

I still do care what she's going to say

But let Hydra go on.

Coulson never bothered me anyway.

It's funny how some killing

Makes FitzSimmons feel small.

And the codes that once controlled me

Have no effect at all.

It's time to see what I can kill

To test my limits and get Skye.

No right, just wrong, no rules for me

I'm evil!

Let it go! Let it go!

Now let's go and kidnap Skye!

Let it go! Let it go!

I might just make them cry!

Here I stand, on traitors gate!

Let the betrayals go on.

My bullets hurry through the air

into your face!

My soul is searching for that one face

in every street!

And one thought crystallizes like an icers blast:

I'm never going back,

cause FitzSimmons are in the sea!

Let it go! Let it go!

And maybe now she might be mine!

Let it go! Let it go!

That perfect guy is gone!

Here I stand by Garrets side!

Let the betrayals go on!

S.H.I.E.L.D. never bothered me anyway.

"Let it go - A song by Grant Ward.


	2. Stay with me - the team

**Hello! Thanks everyone for the views/reviews/favourites for the last chapter! That really means a lot, so thank you!**

**If anyone has any suggestions for songs that you want to see here; leave a review or pm me and I'll see what I can do!**

**~ Princess of Paris**

**Xxx**

The team (excluding Skye - this is when she's unconscious after being shot in 1x13) - 'Stay With Me' - Sam Smith

Ward:

Guess it's true, I'm not good at trying to help.

But I still need her 'cause she means the world.

Coulson:

These tasks never seem to go to plan.

I can't bear her to leave

So we need a plan.

Ward + Coulson:

Oh won't you stay with me?

'Cause you're all I need.

Can't she see, it's killing me?

But please Skye, stay with me.

May:

Why am I so emotional?

This is not a good look, gain some self-control.

Deep down I don't this will ever work.

We will stay with her till it doesn't hurt.

The team:

Oh won't you stay with me?

'Cause you're all we need.

Can't she see, it's killing me.

But please Skye, stay with me.

FitzSimmons:

Oh won't you stay with me?

'Cause it's you that we need.

This won't work, it's clear to see.

But please Skye, stay with me.

The team:

Oh won't you stay with me?

'Cause you're all we need.

Can't see see, it's killing me?

So please Skye, stay with me.


	3. Best of Both Worlds - Ward

**Thanks once again for reviewing/favourite/following this story! It really, really means the world to me.**

**If you've got an idea or a song you desperately want to see for a specific character, please let me know via a review/PM!**

**~ Princess of Paris**

**Xxx**

Ward - best of both worlds

You get a shotgun upfront. (Hell YEAH!)

Hottest tech, every bomb, every grenade!

Yeah when you're Hydra it can be kinda fun!

It's really you, but S.H.I.E.L.D. never knows!

Who would have thought that a psychopath

Would double as a badass agent?

(Explosions)

You get the best of both worlds!

Shoot someone, save her life!

It's all part of the act.

You get the best of both worlds.

Mix it all together and you know that I'm a dead man!

Yeah I'm a dead man!

You can meet the avengers!

(Is that Tony Stark?)

Work with Fury via radio!

Living two lives is a little weird (yeah)

But HQ's cool 'Cause nobody knows!

Yeah you get to be a small specialist,

But big time when you go with Hydra!

(More effing explosions!)

You get the best of both worlds

Shoot someone, save her life!

It's all part of the act!

You get the best of both worlds!

Mix it altogether and you know you've got a double agent!

You get the best of both worlds!

Without the badge and the hair,

I can go anywhere.

You get the best of both worlds!

Mix it all together and you know that I'm a double agent.

(Evil laughter)


	4. Love is an open door - FitzSimmons

**Hello there! **

**First of all, thanks to everyone one again for reviewing/favouriteing. It really means a lot!**

**Special thanks to SweetPeaKayla, I always look out for your reviews and they share make me smile!**

**Has everyone seen the winter finale yet? I CRIED my eyes out... twice.**

**If anyone has any requests or suggestions for songs that you would like to see, PM me or review with what you would like to see!**

**~ Princess of Paris**

**Xxx**

Love is an open door - FitzSimmons

Simmons:

okay, can I just say anything scientifically proven?

Fitz:

I love scientifically proven!

Simmons:

All my life has been a series of S.H.I.E.L.D agent stuff, and then suddenly I bump into you!

Fitz:

I had the same theory! Cause like I've been searching my whole life to find my true friend. And maybe it's scitech taking, or the chocolate fondue

Simmons:

But with you!

Fitz:

But with you I found my place!

Simmons:

I see your face!

Both:

As its nothing like I've ever hypothesized before!

Theories are an open door!

Theories are an open door!

Theories are an open door,

Simmons:

With you!

Fitz:

With Me?

Simmons:

With Me?

Fitz:

With you!

Both:

Theories are an open door.

Fitz:

I mean it's crazy! We made each other...

Simmons:

Sandwiches!

Fitz:

That's what I was gonna say!

Both:

I've never met someone who speaks so much like me!

Jinx!

Jinx again!

Our mental synchronisation

Can have but one explanation:

Fitz:

You

Simmons:

And I

Both:

We're just meant to be!

Say goodbye to the rain in England!

We didn't have to see it anyone!

Science will open doors!

Science will open doors!

Theories are so much more

Fitz:

With you

Simmons:

With Me?

Fitz:

With Me?

Simmons:

With you!

Both:

Love is an open door.

Wait... did you just say love?

Fitz:

Er... No. No I did not. I was simply getting into character. But you say'll said love!

Simmons:

No... No I didn't! I... I'm gonna go... dissect something...


	5. 12 days of Christmas - the team

**Evening! **

**So thanks to everyone who has reviewed and favourited once again!**

**That's edition is me trying to get into the festive spirit, so we've got a Christmas song!**

**If anyone has any suggestions for songs that you would like to see, please review or pm me and I'll see what I can do!**

**Also, I've just posted another story that I wrote earlier this year when the Scottish Independence vote was just around the corner, and me and my friend thought it would be funny to see what FitzSimmons would say to each other about it, so press check that out of you're interested!**

**~ Princess of Paris**

**Xxx**

The twelve days of Christmas - the team (and special guests!)

On the first day of Christmas, Nick Fury gave to me

A grenade in a pear tree.

On the second day of Christmas, Phil Coulson gave to me

Two tradeing cards

And a grenade in a pear tree.

On the third day of Christmas, Grant Ward gave to me

Three hand guns

Two trading cards

And a grenade in a pear tree.

On the fourth day of Christmas, Natasha Romanoff gave to me

Four Avengers

Three hand guns

Two trading cards

and a grenade in a pear tree.

On the fifth day of Christmas, Tony Stark gave to me

Five useless gifts!

Four Avengers

Three hand guns

Two trading cards

and a grenade in a pear tree

On the sixth day of Christmas, agent Skye gave to me

Six dead Hydra agents

Five useless gifts!

Four Avengers

Three hand guns

Two trading cards

And a grenade in a pear tree

On the seventh day of Christmas, Agent Trip gave to me

(Nothing cause he's dead...)

Seven EMP's

Six dead Hydra agents

Five useless gifts!

Four Avengers

Three hand guns

Two trading cards

And a grenade in a pear tree

On the eighth day of Christmas, Agent May gave to me

Eight suppressed memories

Seven EMP' s

Six dead Hydra agents

Five useless gifts!

Four Avengers

Three hand guns

Two trading cards

And a grenade in a pear tree

On the ninth day of Christmas, Clint Barton gave to me

Nine deadly arrows

Eight suppressed memories

Seven EMP' s

Six dead Hydra agents

Five useless gifts!

Four Avengers

Three hand guns

Two trading cards

And a grenade in a pear tree

On the tenth day of Christmas, Lance Hunter gave to me

Ten snarky comments

Nine deadly arrows

Eight suppressed memories

Seven EMP' s

Six dead Hydra agents

Five users useless gifts!

Four Avengers

Three hand guns

Two trading cards

And a grenade in a pear tree

On the eleventh day of Christmas, agent Morse gave to me

Eleven loaded pistols

Ten snarky comments

Nine deadly arrows

Eight suppressed memories

Seven EMP' s

Six dead Hydra agents

Five useless gifts!

Four Avengers

Three hand guns

Two trading cards

And a grenade in a pear tree

On the twelfth day of Christmas, Steve Rogers gave to me,

12 daring rescues

Eleven loaded pistols

Ten snarky comments

Nine deadly arrows

Eight suppressed memories

Seven EMP' s

Six dead Hydra agents

Five useless gifts!

Four Avengers

Three hand guns

Two trading cards

And a grenade in a pear tree!

What the hell am I supposed to do with all this stuff?


	6. FitzSimmons - I see the light

**Hello everyone!**

**Thanks so, so much to everyone who's reviewed/favourited/followed! It means so much to me so thanks so much!**

**Can I ask you guys a question before the song? Because some stuff's been happening to me recently and I don't know how to deal with it...**

**I had my first panic attack a few weeks ago, and I passed it off as a one-off but I had another one today... **

**Had done else had to deal with this? Do you have any tips for how I can stop them happening? Because I'm scared and confused and I don't know how to combat this...**

**Sorry if that was a bit heavy...**

**Thanks once again everyone!**

**~ Princess of Paris**

**Xxx**

FitzSimmons - I see the light (tangled)

Simmons:

All those days

Watching from the lab room

All those years

Testing; Watching you

All that time

Never really knowing

Just how blind I've been

Now I'm here

Blinking in the sunlight

Now I'm here,

Suddenly I see

Standing here it's oh so clear

We're where we're meant to be.

And at last I see a gun!

And it's like the fog has lifted.

And at last I see the bus

And it's like "that Skye is new..."

And it's warm and real and bright

As the weird had somehow shifted

All at once, my theories are different

Now that I see you.

Fitz:

All those days

Acting on a daydream

Ask those years

Testing on a blur

All that time

Never truly seeing things

The way they were.

Now she's here

Shining in the moonlight

Now she's here

Suddenly I know

If she's here

It's crystal clear

In where I'm meant to go.

Both:

And at last I see the light

And it's like the glass has broken

And at last I see the light

And it's like the sky is new

And it's warm and real and bright

Simmons:

And his brain has somehow shifted...

(I don't like it... he's different...)

Both:

All at once, everything looks different

Now that I see you.

Now that I see you!

*AND THEN THEY KISS PROPERLY AND THE FITZSIMMONS SHIPPERS AND ASK FAVOURITE EVER GO MENTAL BECAUSE FITZSIMMONS!*


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys!**

**It's been a while since I last posted... Sorry about that!**

**I've had the most horrendous cold and have not been up to writing recently... but I feel marginally better today!**

**Thanks to those of you that recommended to me things to help me with my panic attacks. They've helped a lot!**

**If anyone has any suggestions for songs that they would like to see then please PM me or review with any suggestions!**

**Merry Christmas/Happy Hanukkah/Happy holidays!**

**~ Princess of Paris**

Do you wanna build a snowman - the team (to Skye after the events of 2X10)

(So let's imagine that Skye is inside her bunk and she's locked the door and she's not speaking to anyone)

Fitz:

Skye?

Look, I know this is a bad time

You've not been seen all day.

I've never seen you act so sad

I know it's bad

You shouldn't hide away!

I know you were best buddies

I know he's gone

But know it just wasn't your fault!

Do you wanna build a snowman?

Skye: leave me alone Fitz!

Fitz:

Okay bye...

May:

Do you wanna kill some bad guys?

Or I could teach you how to prank?

I know you're hurting

But we're hurting too.

I've started talking to that idiot Hunter!

(Hang in there Bobbi!)

I know you must be lonely

With your strange new gift

Watching the hours tick by...

Coulson:

Skye?

Please, I know you're in there.

Simmons is asking where you've been.

They said 'have courage'

And I know it's hard

I'm right out here for you

Just let me in.

Your family is right here

It's not just you alone,

Not knowing what to do.

Come outside and build a snowman.


	8. The one that got away

**Hi guys!**

**I haven't posted in a while... Sorry about that! I've been a bit busy with Christmas and personal stuff...**

**But I'm back now!**

**So if anyone has any suggestions please review our PM me with your suggestions!**

**Hope you all had a very merry Christmas!**

**~ Princess of Paris**

**Xxx**

Coulson and Audrey - the one that got away (Katy Perry)

Audrey:

Summer after college, when we first met

We ran away from psychos and it scared me to death.

And when it was all over, you have me a kiss goodbye...

Coulson:

Used to steal away from Fury and climb to your roof

We'd talk about it future like we had as clue...

Audrey:

Never planned that one day

You'd never come home.

But in another life

I would be your girl.

We could have a normal life

Without the risk of death.

Coulson:

And in another life

I might make it right

So I don't have to say you were

The one that got away.

Both:

The one that got away.

Coulson:

I was Stark and you were my Pepper Potts.

We weren't one without the other

We made that plot

Sometimes when hurts so,

I put your records on.

Audrey:

Someone said you had your memory removed,

Though I saw you down town

Hiding from me

It's time to face the music, you and me are no more.

Coulson:

But in another life, I would never die

We could have what we forgot...

The wish we couldn't have

Audrey:

And in another life

I wouldn't see that day

When I had to admit you were the one that got away.

Coulson:

Even Tony can't build me a time machine

Wish I could give you the engagement ring

Audrey:

I wish I'd told you what you meant to me

Cause now I pay the price.

Both:

But in another life, I would be the one

,we'dmake all those promises

And have what we forgot

But maybe in this life we will have that day

When I don't have to say you were the one that got away.

But maybe in this life we would have that day

When we don't have to say you were the one that got away.

The one that got away.


End file.
